Mary Reads First Mission
by Sasi-in-Wonderland
Summary: Series: Assassins's Creed IV Black Flag Couple: Ah Tabai X Mary Read/James Kidd Yaoi/Yuri: NA Well it's about the relationship of Ah Tabai and Mary Read. Characters may be OOC. I hope you'll like it :)


Series: Assassins's Creed IV Black Flag

Couple: Ah Tabai X Mary Read/James Kidd

Yaoi/Yuri: NA

**Chapter I**

Mary Read was now since about 5 years the trainee of her Mentor Ah Tabai who cared about her since she lost her parents when she was a small child. She trained hard every day to become a good assassin and not to disappoint her Mentor who was always strict with her.

That day Mary trained hard again as always. But there was one thing she wondered about. She never got a real mission. She was only allowed to train with strawdolls.

"This is so annoying, every day the same…" she said.

"Do not complain." Her mentor replied.

"Now go and take a break and eat something. You didn't eat anything the whole day."

"I am not hungry yet. I want to continue." Mary said.

"No, you WILL eat something first!"

"Well.. okay. Fine!" she sighed.

He offered her a cup of soup.

"Thank you" Mary said in an unusual voice and took a sip of the hot soup. "That's too hot!" she complained.

Ah Tabai looked at her with an annoying expression.

"Mary… why do you always have to complain about almost everything?" He said to her.

"I'm sorry, Mentor.." she said and kept quiet for a while. Mary looked at her Mentor while he was also eating some soup.

"May I ask you a question..?" He looked up at her. "Sure, go ahead."

"I was just wondering why you took me with you when I was small…"

"Well… why not? You needed help. Should I have let you stay alone? I also saw some potential in you to become a strong woman." Ah Tabai said to her.

Mary kept quiet again until she finally raised her voice again.

"Would you grant me a second question?" She asked him while looking in his eyes.

"This is the third question you are asking me right now but go ahead, what is it?"

She hesitated a bit then she asked "Please tell me, when do I get my first REAL mission?"

"You really need to prove your patience. Continue your training now, Mary." He said.

"God dammit… am I still not strong enough?! Is it that?! Don't ya trust me, Mentor?"

She threw some knives without looking at her straw-targets. She aimed all of them right in the spot where their heart should have been.

Her Mentor sighed "Well okay. Tomorrow then."

Marys face lighted up a bit. "Really?!"

"Yes really. But don't screw it up." He said.

"I will not disappoint ya, Mentor, I promise."

"Alright."

The sun was already setting in the hot Caribbean.

"Mary, you should go take some rest now. You need to be fit tomorrow"

She nodded. "Okay, then.."

Mary climbed on a tree and laid down on a branch. He was unusual quiet at the moment.

"Mentor, are ya worried 'bout me?" She asked him.

The only thing he said was: "Goodnight, Mary. Sleep well I will see you tomorrow then."

He went to sleep.

**Chapter II**

The next morning Mary was still sleeping on the tree. Ah Tabai was already long awake.

"Just get up already!" He woke her up.

She sat up immediately, her eyes opened wide "Aye!"

"It is time for your first mission. I will explain you everything so listen carefully to me now." She nodded and looked at him.

He started to explain her mission.

"Your mission is to assassinate this Templar." Ah Tabai showed her a drawing of him.

"Alright. Understood, let's do this." Mary said.

"I will follow you without attracting attention. Be careful and good luck, Mary."

Mary started to run and climbed over the rooftops. She used her eagle-eyes to find her target. It didn't took her long to find him. She crawled around the houses and hid herself into a pile of hay.

"_Now I should be patient…. Even if I hate it to be patient.. but I really don't want to disappoint Ah Tabai…_" she thought.

Mary waited until her target was near the hay pile, then she dragged him into the hay and stabbed him with her hidden blade. But before he was dead he managed to slit Marys eyebrow with a knife.

She felt some warm liquid running down over her face.

"What is this? Am I bleeding?" she wondered, still hiding in the pile of hay.

Ah Tabai came across and said "Let's meet in Tulum." And he continued walking.

His trainee looked around and came out of the hay to follow him without attracting attention.

**Chapter III**

When Mary arrived in Tulum, her Mentor was already waiting for her.

He saw that she was injured. "Hold still" he said holding a bottle of clear alcohol and a clean kerchief.

Ah Tabai saturated the kerchief with the liquid and held the soaked kerchief against Marys wound. She twitched for a second.

"I screwed it up, aye..? I'm sorry, Mentor."

He laid down a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you did not. You did a great job, Mary. I am very proud of you."

She looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Mary asked him.

"Yes, really" he replied.

"So I guess my time as your trainee is over now then…isn't it?" She asked him.

"Yes it seems. There is nothing else I could teach you. You will learn from your own experiences which you will make, Mary." Ah Tabai looked into her eyes.

"I see… so I am free now…"

" What are you going to do now, Mary?" Ah Tabai asked her.

** Chapter IV**

Mary looked at the clear blue ocean.

"I will sail away and become a pirate, just like my father, William Kidd…."

Ah Tabais face darkened by those words. "So you will become a pirate..?"

"Ya don't like this idea, don't ya?" Mary asked him.

He just kept silent.

"You know, Mary, that this is not easy for women, don't you?"

"Aye, I know but that shouldn't be a big deal. See? I am flat built so I can dress as a man."

She grabbed a crimson bandana and tied her hair with it.

"See? Now I am not Mary Read anymore, now I am James Kidd." She smiled.

"Yes…" he looked worried.

"What's wrong, Mentor?"

"When are you going to leave Tulum?" He asked.

"I planned to leave tomorrow with the rise of the sun." She said.

"Tomorrow already…" his expression saddened a bit.

"Are ya sad, Ah Tabai?" Mary looked surprised at him.

"No.. I am just worried… if you leave from here and sail on the ocean.. I cannot support you anymore."

"So ya really worried 'bout me… ya shouldn't. See, you made me a tough woman, Mentor. I would died long time ago if ya didn''t take care of me. Furthermore I think you have had more people who you taught the same and who left this area. See? I mean ya can't stay here forever there's a world out there which needs to be protected and explored. So please don't ya make a drama out of it."

Ah Tabai looked surprised at Marys harsh words.

Then he raised his voice. " See Mary…. It is something different with you…" He hugged her.

Mary swallowed and closed her eyes, letting him hug her. She sighed.

"Ah Tabai…. I think I should leave Tulum right now…. So ya take care, aye?"

She let go of his hug and stepped back, then she turned away to search for a boat as Mary suddenly felt her Mentor's grip at her arm.

"Mary, please. Just stay a few more days…" He said silently.

" Keep emotions out of our business

She hissed a bit, hiding her own inner fight with her emotions. She continued talking.

"…. I thought it was one of the most important rules in our business." Mary said.

Ah Tabai pulled Mary close to him and kissed her softly.

She returned his kiss.

"You know, Mary.. sometimes we have to break some rules… everything is permitted.."

Ah Tabai said.


End file.
